


"For now, we are on our own"

by HumansAreComplicated



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumansAreComplicated/pseuds/HumansAreComplicated
Summary: Set 5x18 - what happens when Fitz and Simmons find themselves alone for the first time in 80 years
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Kudos: 28





	"For now, we are on our own"

"For now, we are on our own"

He turned and looked at her as the words sank in. A small smile worked his way to his lips as he looked at the woman before him.

Six months apart felt like a lifetime, and technically a lifetime had passed.

Her eyes were drinking him up, a small smile forming on her soft, pink lips as she gently stood on her tiptoes and closed the gap between them. He couldn't help himself, he couldn't stop the forcefulness with which his mouth met hers. He'd been dreaming of this moment every second of every day, asleep in a cryochamber with the thought of her lips the only thing to keep him going. They'd crashed in deep space, and he really had given up hope - but the thought of this, her, had spurred him on.

He felt her wobble slightly under his weight and moved his hands instinctively to the grove of her back, holding her closer to him.

She sank beneath his touch, her hand cupping his face, the feeling of her soft skin against his rough stubble making him instantly melt.

The kiss hardened as she moved her hand to the back of his neck, her fingers curling around the small baby hairs at the tip of his spine. His eyes were closed but he could see every inch of her swimming before him.

He couldn't stop himself as he lowered his hands and lifted her gently up by her hips, pushing her up onto the counter behind her.

She moaned beneath his mouth but didn't let go of the kiss as she wrapped her legs around his hips, pushing him into her.

A low growl sounded in his throat as he followed her movement pushing himself against her. At exactly the same time, she began to lower herself down onto the counter top as he reached behind her and moved aside whatever unimportant objects were on the table. There were no gaps between them as the kiss became more passionate, Jemma's legs wrapped around his waist as his top half lay almost completely on top of her, one arm stopping his fall.

Jemma broke away from him and it took him a second to realise her lips were gone before he opened his had that look on her face. The one that made his brain cloud over and his cock itch. The one that made him say 'fuck' under his breath.

The one that made him want to devour her.

She gripped the collar of his leather jacket and violently ragged it off his shoulders, tossing it onto the floor before pulling at the shirt underneath. Fitz swallowed, hard. He stood upright fully and undid his top button as Jemma flung the fabric over his head, discarding it with the jacket.

He took the moment to look at her, wanting to simultaneously rip off her clothes while also never wanting to blink again.

"Oh I've missed you" he groaned, bending down to kiss her neck, planting soft, wet kisses under her jawline. He felt her push herself into him, her chest reaching in to his. One hand was on the waistband of her jeans, one finger dipping under to feel the curve of her hipbone while the other rested on the back of her head.

He was acutely aware of the fact she was tugging on his belt, her hands hungry for him.

He moved himself away, pushing off her to stand up fully. She smirked at him as she gently lifted up her t-shirt, revealing her naked breasts underneath, her nipples taunt.

He let out a small moan, watching as she shifted herself backwards to lie fully on the desk, her eyes greedily looking him up and down.

He wasted no more time. Kicking off his shoes and taking off his jeans in what seemed like one move, he jumped up to join her on the table.

He lay above her, savouring the moment of her face under his while he worked his fingers on the zip of her jeans. He knew by the flush of her cheeks that she was just as turned on as he was. And, God, was he turned on.

"I love you" he was surprised with how rough his voice sounded, with how he couldn't help but moan out the words.

She responded by pulling him forward by his curls, roughly biting his lip before kissing it again.

And that was it. He couldn't stop himself any longer.

He pushed down her jeans just low enough to show her knickers. Barely-there, almost transparent blue in the same, soft pale blue fabric as her dress had been made out of. He pushed his finger onto her folds through the fabric. Instinctively, she bucked her hips. She was soaked through the cloth and (if it was possible) he got harder. His cock strained through his tight trousers, but he had no interest in freeing it just yet.

Placing both hands on the waistband of her jeans, he pushed them down and followed their movement to the floor, carefully kicking off her boots while he placed small, tentative kisses along her now bare skin. Her soft, careful moans erupted into tight mewls as he replaced his finger with his tongue. She instinctively spread her legs before him, and he grabbed the thin blue cotton between his teeth and pulled it away, the elastic breaking on contact to expose her. For a second, he allowed himself to just breathe her in. Her raw scent that he had missed, so, so much. He inhaled her, his nose going from her legs to her folds before he dived in with his tongue.

She grabbed his hair and could tell she was trying not to be rough, but there was no time for sentiments here. He pushed his tongue further into her, lapping up her wetness as his right hand dove upwards, finding her breast and squeezing. He hiked her right leg up with his left arm, placing it over his shoulder to allow him better access. Her hairs tangled slightly with his stubble and the feeling drove him forward, pinching and grinding her nipple between two calloused fingers as he moaned into her.

She was trying and failing to stifle her moans, a feat which she barely managed to do under normal circumstances. Fitz smirked between her heat, the sound driving him on as he switched his hands, switching his 'good' one to meet his mouth.

He wasted no time teasing her, not when she was this wet.

She growled, her hand tightening in his hair as he pushed two curled fingers into her.

He knew every inch of her. Knew exactly which edges to touch. Which movements caused her to shake as he sucked on her clit.

Concentrating on her pleasure, he mapped her with his tongue, sucking and lapping at the bundle of nerves while his fingers thrusted and rubbed. She was keening into him, her hands now gripping the edge of the countertop beside his head as she panted and panted. He knew she was close.

He looked up at her, her perfect, beautiful face contorted in pleasure. She opened her own eyes and looked back into his, bit her lip, and suddenly she was pulsing around his fingers.

She was trying to pull him up, her whole body shaking and jolting with every breath she took, but still he dragged out her pleasure.

"Please," she rasped out, her words barely audible as he took his fingers from her, licking her entrance to her clit, "Fitz", she moaned his name and that was it, he couldn't resist her.

He pushed himself up to meet her, his right hand sticky and wet as he pushed his fingers into her hair without a kissed her gently and rested his forehead against hers, "I love you so much"

"I know," she smirked, "that's why I asked you to marry me" Her eyes were closed, so she couldn't witness his eye-roll, but he bit his lip and leaned in for a kiss, allowing her to take charge as she pushed her tongue into his mouth, forcing it to become harder, more passionate.

Without any warning, Jemma had snaked her hands under his jeans and was palming his ass with a fever that could only be described as desperate. He was still leaning over her, her body pressed against the desk as he humped himself against the edge, spurned on by her movements.

"Jem," he breathed out, too far gone to be embarrassed about his own desperation, "please," he let out a strangled breath as she moved her hands closer to where he needed her, "don't tease me."

Her reply came as a strong, forceful kiss which left them both breathless and seeing stars. Her tongue danced with his, her body pressing into him so tightly that they became one. He lost all sense of self-control, allowing her to guide him as she jumped from the desk, her hands daring lower into his jeans as she became level with him.

"Oh," she smirked beneath his lips, "I have no intention of teasing you, Leopold Fitz" and with that, she jerked his body to the left, switching positions so he was against the desk, his now bare buttocks cold against the wood.

Jemma moved her hands to his front, slowly, teasingly, pressing her soft fingers against the outline of his public bone, sending tingles to places he had forgotten existed. She wasted no time in removing his pants with his jeans, an action he was extremely grateful for as his prick bulged out, standing to attention against his stomach. As soon as he was free, he took charge again, pushing her back against the desk.

In a quick flash, he let the Doctor take over as he hitched Jemma's right leg up onto his waist and pushed into her in the same motion. An action she responded to by kissing his neck, feverishly taking as much skin as she could into her mouth, biting and sucking in that way she knew made him weak, but wouldn't leave a mark. She thrust her chest into him as he pushed her further against the desk, her other leg jumping up to wrap around him as he ground himself deeper into her. He had no self-control, it had been too long since he felt any kind of release and her hot, wet lips around his aching cock was enough to send any man to his grave. It was unsophisticated and messy, but he knew Jem had already had her release and that was enough for him. She wrapped her teeth around his ear, dragging at the lobe while moaning and that was it, he managed about two more half-hearted thrusts and garbled out some nonsense about waiting eighty years for this and suddenly he was coming to the sound of his fianceés whimpers against his neck.

She tightened herself on him and he nearly lost his balance, throwing his head back as the ecstasy took hold and he allowed himself to come back to Earth. He could feel her pulsing slightly around him, and wanted to stay there forever, held together by blood and sweat and tears and orgasms that would last a lifetime.

"Can we stay like this?" She asked, reading his mind, as she rested her head on his shoulder, her legs becoming slack against him.

"I wish," He lifted her slightly allowing her to rest against the desk while simultaneously pulling out of her, his release pooling against her, "but we have all of humanity to save".

She smiled, her eyes reflecting his own face back at him, "promise me you'll never leave me again".

"Promise me," he smirked, bending down to retrieve his jeans from his ankles, "that you'll never be sucked through a bloody monolith again".


End file.
